


I was stabbed by Satan

by cassiandameron



Series: Pompeii on LSD AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young boy with shoeless feet wandering the abandoned city and filling it with the sound of his pattering.</p><p>----</p><p>I honestly have no clue how to describe this AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was stabbed by Satan

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a TW AU that is a little like a Pompeii/village AU but not? And I'm looking for a lot of feed back! So, please, if you have the time!
> 
> Also, completely inspired by these two posts: [1](http://notesondesign.tumblr.com/post/20071498534), [2](http://theearthinimages.tumblr.com/post/30920551542/jaisalmer-india-by-ubrodi).
> 
> Oh! And title from K'Naan's song by the same name.

It’s in this empty place that he finds him. The young boy with shoeless feet wandering the abandoned city and filling it with the sound of his pattering. The tall intricate buildings that line the tightly packed streets all carry his lingering scent. Derek can’t understand how this boy has never been found. No one looking for him. Sure, there are the stories. There have always been rumors. The lost little boy looking for his family in the corners of these haunting ruins.

But Derek knows better, not that he’s seen the boy himself. He can just tell, smell it in his scent. The grief there is constant and palpable. You can feel it in the cold walls and empty streets. Derek knows because it is the same scent that echoes through the charred shell of his family’s home. It’s the same scent that bleeds from his uncle in heated waves. He knows because it’s all he ever smells; on himself, Laura. It’s not a sign of something lost or misplaced. It’s the scent of something taken.  _They_  were taken.

And this boy- who haunts the empty city with the echoes of his laughter, he’s not looking for anything. He isn’t waiting. His love was taken. So Derek knows, he understands. Maybe that’s why he finds himself here, away from his village. Away from what’s left of his family. It’s a haven where he’s sure no one will find him.

But Derek’s wrong. He’s always wrong.

It’s the first time he visits at night. Fresh from a dream filled with fire and flesh, he enters the city to take comfort from its walls and its little ghost child. This is when he hears it, a name. A soft, tired voice echoing from the city’s center. Derek can smell the sheriff before he sees him. The sheriff, Stilinski, is squatted down with a container of warm food, waiting.

“Stiles?” He calls once more, patient.

It’s then that Derek first sees him, the boy. Or should he say man. His hair is shaved close to his head and he wore a similar robe to that of Derek’s. Stiles pads softly down the steps of a building, bouncing full of energy. He’s smiling widely as he plops down across from the sheriff.

“Hey dad.” Stiles eagerly grabs at the food. His father is smiling but his eyes are dark. They remind Derek of Laura’s eyes.  _Guilty._

Suddenly, he feels intrusive and turns away, glad that these humans haven’t discovered him yet. It’s when he’s turning away that he hears Stiles speaking.

“I saw him again. You know- the guy? Hale? Him. Yeah, saw him. He likes to just… Hang out. Weird, huh? I mean- I know I live here. But I mean- I’m supposed to be here. He’s just like-… Sitting there. Lookin’ grumpy, you know what I mean?” Derek feels an urge to snap his teeth at Stiles but instead he begins to take the steps out of the city.

He’s not exactly sure what the boy means but every word he says makes him more curious. How could the sheriff let his son live in such a place? How does “Stiles” stay so hidden, even from a werewolf? What happened to him that he felt he had to stay here in the cold empty ruins?

And most importantly- who would name their child Stiles Stilinski?

Either way, Derek had once been told stories of the cursed and bound from his mother. Maybe Stiles couldn’t leave?

He continued his way back to his bed with a set frown. Tomorrow, he’d find the boy.


End file.
